For many substrates used in a variety of industries, barrier protection, such as protection against vapor, gas and/or chemical ingress and/or egress, is often desired. For example, thermoplastic and thermoset polymeric materials are widely used substrates through which gases, such as oxygen and carbon dioxide, can be readily permeated. This is particularly true of most of the plastic materials commonly used by the packaging industry. Some oxygen-sensitive products may become discolored and/or spoiled upon even minute exposure to oxygen, and carbonated beverages can lose their carbonation or become “flat” if carbon dioxide is removed. Bladders, such as those used in sporting equipment including shoes and balls, are similarly permeable to gas. The materials used in tires are also permeable to gases, and resistance to gas and moisture permeation is typically desired. Often, coatings used for increasing the barrier of these substrates can have a negative effect on the flexibility and/or elasticity of the substrate. Improved barrier coatings, particularly those in which flexibility and/or elasticity are not significantly sacrificed, are therefore desired.